That was loud
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: When Danny is injured in a gun fight the team are left worrying about his future.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: well I finally have a story for you. Apologies for the long gap. I bought a house with my boyfriend in March so have been busy decorating and adapting to living with someone which gives me less time to write. Wenwalke challenged me to write a one shot to get back into writing so here it is, but I've split it into two parts. I'll post the next part in a few days.**

 **Just a gentle whump to get back in the swing of things.**

 **Big thanks to wenwalke for the kick up the butt and for the beta.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own H50. No copy right infringement intended.**

Gun fire echoed around the shipping yard, bouncing off the metal containers, and destroying a peaceful Sunday afternoon. A raid on a suspected human trafficking ring had left 5-0 in a gun battle, as their prey scattered after being found receiving a container of young women destined to a prostitution ring. Two men had already been secured, a third lay dead only feet away from the scared and cowering girls that were desperately huddling together towards the back of the container they had been shipped in. Kono had taken up a protective stance at the door, in case any of the traffickers decided to double back for the girls.

Danny and Lou weren't far away, hunting down one of their fleeing suspects. Danny looked up just in time to see one of the traffickers had climbed up on top of a crate and was rounding on Lou, who was unaware of the danger approaching. From his position he didn't have the best angle but Danny knew he had to act fast to protect his friend. Raising his gun he fired two rounds at the guy, and congratulated himself when one found its mark, sending the man reeling backwards and falling from the crate.

"I love you man." Lou shouted as he took up a better position, Danny nodded in receipt of the thanks.

A few more cracks of gun fire, a yelp of pain, and the echoes died out, leaving only a few startled birds screaming out in the distance.

"Everyone good?" Steve asked across the coms. "All clear here."

The rest of the team confirmed they were okay as Steve and Chin came to join Danny and Lou. Chin had his gun trained on a guy in zip lock cuffs, who had a wound to his shoulder sluggishly bleeding.

"What happened to your guy?" Chin forced the wounded man to join his friends.

"He took a nose dive off the crate, thanks to a bullet from my friend's gun here." Lou explained making his way over to Danny. "Get over here man and give me a hug. You really saved my sorry ass."

"No, no, really, I'm good." Danny tried to dodge the larger man's hug. Lou was having none of it though and scooped Danny up in to a bear hug as the others watched. They all realised their friend had had a close call, and the fact that they watched each other's backs so well was the only reason the day hadn't ended in tragedy.

"Thanks man, really." A few back slaps from both men and they broke apart.

Danny could see the relief on his team members face, and was just happy he was in the right place, at the right time. "You'd have done the same for..."

Danny saw the second Lou's face changed, and knew he was in trouble. Milliseconds later he heard gun fire, followed by a punch to his back. The force of the bullet sent him stumbling forward, right in line with Lou's gun that was raised in response to the threat.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Danny as his back exploded in pain, and he felt the momentum force him forward. As his ear lined up with his friends gun he could hear the mechanism chick as the bullet entered the chamber, then it erupted into life with an explosion that sent a wave of pain through his left ear. The skillful ex-SWAT chief had fired over Danny shoulder, hitting his target center mass.

Danny fell to his hands and knees, aware that his friends were by his side now the threat had been eliminated. However his ear was ringing, and a pounding headache had immediately set in. Taking a second he attempted a deep breath, his heart was pounding, but he realised the pain in his back was already receding.

Steve also had his back to the trafficker, so was taken by surprise when Danny suddenly fell and Lou sprang into action. Trusting his friend to successfully dispatch the threat, he closed the few short meters between himself and his partner in second.

"Danny, you ok?" Running his hand over Danny's back he found the mushroomed bullet, embedded in the back of Danny's tac vest. He started to ease the vest off. "Your vest stopped it bud." Not receiving any response, Steve started to once again get worried. "Danny? Danny, you ok? Talk to me."

Danny could feel Steve's hands over his body, supporting his back then helping remove his tac vest. He was aware that Steve was talking to him, but the ringing in his ear made it impossible for him to work out what he was saying. Finally, the ringing eased off and he looked up at four worried faces. Kono having run to join her team when she saw Danny go down.

"I'm, I'm ok." He finally replied as he shifted to sit on the ground.

"Hey, take it easy." Steve gently supported his friend, "your vest stopped the bullet but it may have done some damage."

"No, I'm good, just bruised. Just had my bell rung." Danny raised his hand to his ear and arched his back to stretch out the aching muscles. "Shit, that was loud."

Lou was crouched down by his friend's side, a hand resting on Danny shoulder. "I'm sorry Danny, I didn't think about how close you were."

"You stopped him from putting another bullet in me, I'll take the ear ache." Danny patted Lou on the hand that was still resting on his shoulder.

"Where the hell did he come from? I thought we were all clear." Steve looked back at the body behind him.

"I guess he survived the header off the crate and wanted payback." Lou berated himself for not checking on the guy. Danny had saved his life and very nearly lost his own. Thank goodness for Kevlar.

"Ambulance is a few minutes out." Kono hung up her phone.

"I don't need an ambulance, I'm fine." Danny attempted to stand up but both Lou and Steve restrained him.

"You're getting checked out whether you like it or not." Steve insisted, still concerned that it took Danny a while to respond to them.

"Fine!" Danny conceded, raising his hand to his ear he pressed his finger against it, hoping to ease the pain, and lessen the ringing that was still present. He was surprised to see a little blood on his fingers.

"Ambulance is here Danny, you ok?" Kono had seen a flash of concern on Danny's face but hadn't seen the blood.

Not wanting to concern the youngest team member Danny brushed it off, "yeah, I'm good. Give me a hand up guys. I can walk to meet them."

Steve and Lou cautiously helped Danny to his feet, both hovering near by in case they were needed.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve finished briefing HPD. All of the girls had been loaded into squad cars and taken to the hospital to be checked out. Reassured Danny was ok, Kono had gone with them. From there they would be processed so their identities could be obtained. Pua Kai had happily escorted the injured trafficker to the hospital so his bullet wound could be tended too, while Duke had escorted the other two back to HPD for booking. Chin and Lou were busy with Max who had arrived to collect the two dead bodies.

Happy everything was under control, Steve made his way to the ambulance where his partner was being checked over. Sat on the back step of the vehicle Danny was now shirtless, a blood pressure cuff wrapped around his right bicep, Jonah, the EMT, busy taking a reading. Ani, the lead EMT was examining Danny's back. "So, will he live?"

"I should think so." A final probe caused Danny to flinch a little, then she informed him he could put his shirt back on. "He'll no doubt be a little sore, but the vest did its job. There only appears to be soft tissue damage, an x-Ray at the hospital will hopefully confirm that."

"I'm fine." Danny piped up. "I don't need an x-Ray. It's just a bruise. I'm not going." The last bit was said to Steve.

Steve contemplated arguing with Danny, but if it were the other way around he would be doing the same. Besides he trusted Ani's opinion. She had saved all their lives on more than one occasion.

Ani knew better than to argue and leaned behind Danny to collect the paper work he would need to sign to refuse a trip to the hospital. "You can take over the counter pain medication to help with any pain, a heat pack might help too. If you experience any more bleeding I suggest you get checked out further."

"Woah, wait. What? Bleeding?" Steve looked at Danny, when he got no immediate response he turned his attention back to Ani. "What bleeding?"

A nod and eye roll from Danny gave her permission to fill Steve in fully. "It appears Danny suffered a sudden loud noise injury. There is a small amount of blood in his ear canal."

"Loud noise? The gun fire?"

"Told you it was loud." Danny had finished buttoning his shirt back up, and started rubbing at his ear again.

"I suspect he has a small perforation to his ear drum. Given that he can still hear, albeit muffled at the moment, and he isn't experiencing any dizziness, it should heal fine on its own. I'm not an audiologist though, a trip to the hospital really would be better."

Danny grabbed the paperwork from her hands and quickly signed it before jumping down and handing it back to her. "No dizziness, I promise if the ringing in my ear gets worse, I'll get help. I'm fine, really. Thanks guys."

Jonah rolled his eyes, unsurprised at the detective's decision, and started packing their equipment away.

"Come on, let's go help the guys." Danny patted Steve on the arm and started to walk towards Chin and Lou.

Steve however had other ideas and grabbed Danny's arm, halting him in his tracks. "I don't think so Danny. I'll stand by your decision not to go to the hospital, but you did just get shot and rupture your ear drum. I'm taking you home."

"In the vest. I was shot in the vest, and I'm fine. I don't need to go home."

"Tough, you're going."

"I'm not. Steven, you're over reacting." Danny refused to be sidelined over a bruise and an ear ache.

"Maybe so, but I'm in charge and what I say goes. No arguing. I'll drive you home, come back and finish off here, and then call back at your house with take out. How does that sound?"

"You really are a benevolent dictator. I don't have a choice, do I?

"Of course you have a choice." Steve smiled.

"Oh I do, do I?"

"Of course you do, Danno. You can choose between pizza or Chinese."

Danny spun around and headed to the car, ignoring the giggles from Ani and Jonah.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Any anger Danny had at Steve for being benched was now quickly disappearing. The pain in his ear had gradually increased. The ringing had disappeared, only to be replaced by a hissing noise. Deciding to take Ani's advice and take some pain relief, he headed to the bathroom to grab some Tylenol from the bathroom cabinet. As he reached the door his world suddenly tipped, as a sharp stabbing pain erupted in his left ear. Dizzy, and disorientated, his stomach flipped leaving him scrabbling for the toilet. Danny fell to his knees, forced to empty the contents of his stomach as the room seemed to spin around him. After several minutes of retching, while he hugged the toilet basin, Danny final lifted his head only for the room to start spinning once again. His head ached, and continual waves of pain ripped through his ear. Overcome by pain, nausea, and vertigo, Danny managed to lower himself to the bathroom floor. Once laid down the vertigo dialled back a notch, and the immediate need to vomit receded.

"This is just great." Lying flat on his back was aggravating the bruising that had started to form from the bullets impact. Checking his pockets, he inwardly groaned when he realised he had thrown his phone onto the coffee table when Steve had dropped him home.

Deciding he was going to have to make a move from where he was, he slowly started to sit himself up, only a little dizzy he made an attempt to get to his feet. The dizziness chose that moment to come back with a vengeance. Danny wobbled to his side, his momentum taking him over. His head made contact with the basin, knocking him unconscious.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews it's great to be back. I promise to work on the next one faster. Wenwalke will be cracking the whip, I think she has the cattle prod on charge.**

Steve finally pulled the car into Danny's driveway. It was gone six o'clock now, and he had hoped to get back to Danny much sooner. However, without Danny there to complete the vast amount of paperwork, it had taken them all a lot longer than usual to wrap up the case. He hoped Danny had forgiven him for sending him home. But the fact that Danny hadn't replied to his message about which take out he wanted, didn't bode well. Steve had played it safe and got a pizza from Danny's favourite pizza place.

Steve placed the pizza on the kitchen unit and looked around for his friend. Danny's phone sat on the coffee table. A small green light flashing to indicate a received message. "Maybe he went for a lay down." He thought to himself as he headed to the bedroom.

When he was a few feet away from the bathroom a weak voice called out, "Steve? Is that you?"

Recognising his partners voice, he was immediately concerned and rounded the open bathroom door in seconds. Danny was sprawled out on the bathroom floor. Dried blood down the side of his face. His eyes were closed and he was taking deep measured breaths.

"Shit, Danny. What happened?"

"Ear hurts... sick and dizzy."

"Sick and dizzy, before or after you hit your head?" Steve wasn't sure if he was dealing with a concussion or just the ear problem.

"Before. Shit Steve, I feel like crap. Every time I get up, I throw up."

"How long have you been laid here?" Steve eyed up his partner trying to decide if he should call an ambulance.

"A while, what time is it now?"

"Just after six."

"A few hours then. Didn't have my phone."

"Ok, Danny, I'm calling an ambulance." Steve pulled out his phone.

Danny finally opened his eyes and looked at his partner. "No, Steve don't."

"Danny, you need checking out."

"I know, but if you help me we can go ourselves." Danny suggested.

"I don't know Danny." Steve wasn't sure his friend would make it two feet, let alone all the way to the car, and then the ride to the hospital.

"Please. You can't call an ambulance for an ear ache."

Steve was about to argue it was more than an ear ache, but Danny's pleading eyes changed his mind. "Ok fine, let's do this slowly."

Carefully Steve slid his hands under the blonde's shoulders and helped ease him up off the floor. Danny only made it to a sitting position before he was scrabbling for the toilet basin, once again. Steve sighed and rubbed supportive circles on his friend's back as wave after wave of retching attacked him. Knowing it was his only option, he pulled out his phone and dialled 911.

The vomiting had stopped, but Danny had elected to keep he head resting on the toilet seat, his arms hugging the basin. A familiar shout told Steve that the EMT's had arrived, and Ani and Jonah were the unlucky pair, once again.

"We're in the bathroom." Steve yelled, instantly regretting it as Danny groaned and moved a hand to his ear.

"Steve, what happened? Is he having trouble breathing?" Ani entered the bathroom and headed straight to Danny's side, worried that the earlier bullet had caused more damage than she thought. Jonah squeezed in behind her filling the small bathroom.

"No, his breathing is fine, it's his ear, I think. He gets dizzy and sick every time he moves. I found him on the floor. He's been here a few hours."

"I thought you promised to see someone if you got worse." Ani scolded.

"Came on fast." Danny mumbled, his eyes had been closed for a while, and Steve hadn't been sure if Danny was aware of the medic's arrival.

"Let's check you out then shall we." Jonah started to unpack their kit, giving Ani a chance to examine the obvious new head wound. A smear of blood on the sink told everyone how Danny had received the wound. "Did you lose consciousness when you hit your head?"

"Yeah."

"What? Danny you didn't tell me that." Steve was shocked by the new information.

"You didn't ask." Was Danny simple reply.

"Blood pressures a tad low." Jonah informed his colleague. "Pulse is elevated."

Ani thought over the best way to deal with the situation. "Danny, it looks like that ear of yours is the course of the problem. I'm concerned the perforation has gotten worse. We need to get you to the hospital, but I know you're having trouble with movement. I'm going to insert an IV and give you something to help with the nausea, then we will do all the moving. Ok?"

"Mmmmm," was all Danny could say. He knew the trip to the hospital was necessary, but it was not going to be pleasant.

Steve watched as Jonah cleaned the inside of his friend's right arm, and quickly inserted a cannula. After securing it he moved aside so Ani could inject the anti-emetic. He was a little taken aback when she then proceeded to connect up fluids. Before he knew it, Ani and Jonah had managed to move Danny to a rescue chair, and they were on their way to the hospital.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin, Kono and Lou made their way through the busy ER searching out their team leader.

"Over here guys." Kono had spotted Steve sitting in the far corner.

"Any news?" Lou still felt responsible for Danny's injuries.

"He's with Dr. Pearce now, but the ride in was really rough for him. He's really struggling with the vertigo, and he's in a lot of pain with his ear."

"What about his head? You said on the phone he had knocked himself out." Chin had only managed to get the basic information from Steve, before heading to the ER.

"It didn't seem too bad. Concussion maybe." Steve explained.

"I see the whole gang is here." Dr. Pearce had just entered the waiting room and was ready to fill them in on Danny's condition.

"Hey doc, how's our boy?" Lou asked.

"He's resting and feeling a little better. I've given him something to help with the nausea and vertigo. We've done an X-Ray to check his chest and back from the hit he took earlier today, the good news is there was no real damage done. He has some bruising, but only to the soft tissue. I've also examined his head from the bump he took, and I'm satisfied that he doesn't have a concussion." Dr. Pearce paused allowing the team to absorb the information.

"That is good news, but why do I sense there is bad news to come." Steve knew the doctor well enough by now to know where the conversation was going.

"I am concerned about the damage to his ear drum, and the severity of the symptoms he is experiencing. His ear canal, and drum, are really swollen right now, which is making it difficult to examine. I suspect he suffered a small tear in his ear drum from the loud noise he was exposed to. Unfortunately, as the swelling set in it caused the ear drum to perforate further, which is why the symptoms came on so suddenly."

"So what does that mean? What next?" Kono had known people who had suffered a perforated ear drum and they hadn't had the problems Danny was experiencing.

"I've consulted with our audiologist specialist. We have decided to start Danny on IV steroids to help reduce the swelling, and then Dr. Chung will examine him tomorrow when the swelling will have hopefully gone down, and allow him to get a proper look."

"So once the swelling goes down he should be ok? Need some ear drops while it heals?" Lou asked hopefully.

"Possibly." Dr. Pearce's response didn't cheer the team.

"What do you mean possibly?" Steve probed. "What's the worst case we are looking at here?"

"We're a long way away from that at the moment. Right now I'm focused on treating Danny's symptoms so he feels better, and bringing down the swelling so we can properly assess the damage. Once Dr. Chung reviews him, we'll have a better idea of the damage done, and if it will heal on its own, or if he'll need surgery."

"Surgery?" Four shocked voices echoed.

"Dr. Chung is aware of Danny's position on the team. Danny's hearing and balance is vital to his job, so he will take that into account when he decides his treatment plan."

"Hold up, are you saying this could put his job at risk? That he could lose his hearing? Have problems with his balance, forever?" Lou was shocked at the possible severity of the injury.

Dr. Pearce sighed, she hadn't really wanted to discuss this yet, as it could be a worry for nothing. "It is a possibility, yes. The ear is a very sensitive, and fragile, structure. However, we do not know the severity of the damage yet. Let's not get a head of ourselves."

Lou rubbed a hand over his face. While the others were upset at the news, Lou appeared distraught. "Ahead of ourselves? Oh man. Not only might I have just ruined his hearing and made him dizzy for the rest of his life. I might have just ruined his career."

"Lou it wasn't your fau..." Kono started but Lou cut her off.

"Don't, I need a minute. I need some air." The others watched as Lou turned and walked away.

Kono attempted to go after him, but Chin stopped her. "Give him a minute."

"I'll go speak with him in a bit." Steve informed her, then turned back to the doctor. "How much does Danny know?"

"He knows the specialist is going to review tomorrow, and there is the possibility he will need surgery. I haven't gone into the possible long term complications. Right now he feels miserable and doesn't need that worry. I've given him some pain relief, and the anti-emetics are helping. He is being moved to a quiet room where he will be able to rest, and not move too much, to allow the vertigo to settle. You can see him, but he can't hear on his left side so make sure you talk to his right side. Visiting hours are almost over, so once you have seen him I suggest you all head home."

"I'll stay." Steve informed the doctor.

"I'd argue that it was unwarranted, Danny is perfectly stable. However, I know there is no point. Keep out of the nurse's way, and make sure Danny rests."

"I will. I promise." Steve swore.

"Ok. I'll have a nurse take you to him in a few minutes. That should give you enough time to go talk to your friend."

The remaining three thanked her, before Steve told Chin and Kono he would be back soon. Then he left in search of Lou.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve found Lou sat on a bench outside the ER doors. He sat down next to him and patiently waited, giving the big guy time to open up. Lou finally looked at Steve. "What if I've just ruined his career? He had my back, stopped that guy from taking me out. I should have moved away from him. I should have…"

"Should have what, Lou? Should have given him a few more seconds to get off a few more shots? He already hit Danny in the vest, another shot and he might not have been so lucky. He could have got a few more shots off and hit any one of us. You did what we're trained to do. You saw a threat, and eliminated it."

"But his ear."

"Will be fine, whatever the outcome, we will make it work. We will support him. Thanks to you he gets to watch his kids grow up. Now stop with the guilt trip. Danny does not blame you for this. He is grateful you acted so fast." Steve stood up and patted Lou on the arm. "Come on, let's go see him."

Lou slowly stood and started making his way back inside with Steve.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny looked pale, laid on his back in a hospital gown. The IV Jonah had inserted was still in place, now being used for the steroids to reduce the inflammation, as well as regular medication to help with the nausea and vertigo. His eyes were closed, but the creases around his eyes told the team that he was awake.

"Hey Danny." Kono spoke softly so not to surprise her friend, however Danny didn't respond.

"Maybe he's asleep." Chin suggested. Chin's slightly louder voice registered with Danny and he slowly turned his head towards the sound.

"Hey buddy, you feeling a bit better." Steve asked.

"Mmmmm, a little less dizzy. Can you all move to the right? I can't hear you properly."

Realising that was probably why Danny hadn't responded to Kono, they all moved further into the room to Danny's good side.

Danny grimaced in pain and attempted to flex his back. "You ok Danny?" Chin hadn't missed the flash of pain that crossed his friend's face.

"Yeah, my back is just sore. I need to move."

Slowly Danny started to roll on to his right side, and Steve grabbed a pillow and stuffed it behind his friend to support him. As Danny settled back he opened his eyes and instantly regretted it as a wave of dizziness hit him, and he groaned. Thankfully the anti-emetics did their job, and stopped him from vomiting like earlier that day.

"Do you need the nurse?" Lou started edging towards the door.

"No, I just need this dam dizziness to go away. Andrea said it should ease up once the steroids kick in."

"Let's hope that's soon then." Lou stepped back into his original spot by the foot of the bed.

"Mmm." Danny sounded tired, and they realised that Dr. Pearce had been right in that Danny needed to rest. A look around, and nod to each other, the team were in agreement to take their leave.

"Danny, we just wanted to check in with you, and see that you were ok, but we're gonna head out now and let you rest. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks." The team started to file out. Danny risked opening his eyes and spotted Lou looking anxiously at him. "Lou, hold up a sec."

Steve patted Lou on the shoulder as he followed after Chin and Kono, leaving the two to talk.

"I er... I just wanted to say thanks. I didn't get a chance to say it earlier." Danny opted to reclose his eyes as the vertigo started to creep back in.

"I don't need your thanks, man. I need your forgiveness."

"Forgiveness? I know they gave me some pain relief, but I didn't think it made me loopy. What do I need to forgive you for?" Danny had forced his eyes open once again and saw Lou's hunched posture, his hands were sunk into his pockets, and he was staring down at the floor.

"All this. Your ear. This is my fault." Lou explained.

"Are you kidding me? The guy shot me in the back and you stopped him from getting off another shot. This," Danny indicated his ear. "This was unfortunate, but you're not to blame. Ok?"

"Ok." Lou softly replied.

"I'm sorry, what was that buddy? I can't hear too good right now." Danny smiled at his friend.

"Ok, ok." A smile finally crossed Lou's face. "I guess we're even then. You saved me, I save you."

"Even, I don't think so. I still ended up with a bullet in my vest. You might want to work on those reflexes. Maybe it's cos you're getting old." Danny teased.

"Getting old, why I ought to...getting old my ass. You." Lou pointed at Danny who smiled at his friend. "You are gonna get better. Then I'll show you who has the faster reflexes."

"You're on. Now get out of here. Go home to your family and take Steve with you. I know he is hovering outside waiting to sneak back in. I don't need a babysitter. Tell him to come back in the morning when the specialist comes."

"I'll try, but it won't be easy. Rest up." Lou left the room, his mood a lot lighter.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve watched as Danny's face screwed up in pain as Dr. Chung examined his ear. The IV steroids had thankfully brought down the swelling enough for the specialist to examine the damaged ear, and also alleviated some of the symptoms. The nausea had gone, and the vertigo wasn't as bad, Danny was now able to sit up, without his world spinning.

Dr. Pearce was also in attendance for the examination, and stood patiently beside Steve. Danny flinched as Dr. Chung advanced his otoscope, a few more seconds and he finished the exam.

"Well you certainly have a nasty perforation. If we leave it to heal on its own I suspect there will be significant hearing loss, the problems with vertigo may also persist."

"So I need surgery?"

"I would highly recommend it. I can place a patch over the perforation which should reduce, if not eliminate, the nausea and vertigo you are experiencing. It will also aid the healing, and restore hearing." Dr. Chung explained.

"So with the surgery he will be fine?" Steve looked for confirmation.

"There is an 80 percent chance of a full recovery, but the patch will most definitely improve things."

"80 percent? If I can't hear properly I can't do my job." Steve saw the flash of panic cross Danny's face.

"Dr. Chung is one of the top audiologist in the USA. The best chance of being able to return to work is to have the surgery." Dr. Pearce knew how devastating this could be for Danny.

"We will continue with the IV steroids for 24hrs post-surgery, and then switch too oral. A combination of steroids and antibiotic drops, as well as medication to help with the vertigo, should optimise your chance of a full recovery."

"When would you do the surgery?" Steve asked as Danny had gone quiet trying to process all the information.

"I'd like to do it as soon as possible. I have an opening this afternoon. All being well, we should be able to discharge you tomorrow afternoon. I want to make it clear though that it will take a few weeks to fully heal. We won't know how successful we have been until then, so don't get disheartened if your hearing doesn't improve straight away."

"Ok." Danny replied glumly. The thought of the vertigo remaining did not please him.

Dr. Chung shook both men's hands, bidding them goodbye. "I promise, Detective, I will do everything in my power to get you fit enough to return to work."

"Thanks doc." Steve replied and Danny only nodded.

As the doctors left the two partners alone, Steve watched Danny close his eyes and slowly lowered the bed into a recline.

"It will be ok, Danny. The surgery will work."

"What if it doesn't. What will I do? I'm a cop, Steve. It's all I know. What if the vertigo doesn't go? I won't be able to drive. What about the kids?"

"Hey. I know it's hard for you to be positive. But for once can you try? Stop being Mr. Negative and worrying about what could be. Let's get the surgery done, and we'll take it from there."

"Yeah, ok." Danny replied before lowering the bed further and rolling onto his side to relieve the pressure on his now very bruised back.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve had a sense of Deja vu as he entered Danny's house to find it in darkness. Once again he placed the food, which Lou's wife Renee had made, down and started searching for his partner. Checking the bedroom and the bathroom he frowned to himself as he returned to the living area. "Danny."

"Mmmmmmm."

Steve spun around and looked at what on first pass he had thought was a pile of blankets. Realising his partner was buried underneath the blanket he sighed, Danny was obviously having a bad day.

Dr. Chung had been happy with how the surgery had gone, and was optimistic for a good recovery. However his earlier warning that it would take a while to achieve the recovery was proving true. Danny's hearing had improved, along with the nausea, but he was still struggling with bouts of vertigo that came on suddenly, and left him wanting to lie down in the dark. Day three after surgery and Danny was feeling unwell.

"Danno, is there anything I can do?"

Slowly Danny threw back the blanket and yawned. Steve realised his friend had actually been sleeping. "Didn't hear you come in."

"Bad day?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should speak with Dr. Chung, bring your appointment forward." Steve suggested.

"Andrea's on her way over." Danny attempted to sit up, but thought better of it when the familiar dizziness hit.

"You called Dr. Pearce?" Steve was concerned that Danny had felt so unwell he called his doctor. "Why didn't you call me if you felt that bad?"

"Because you have bad guys to catch, and lack a medical degree."

"Danny, you don't have to do this alone."

"I know, but what could you do? All I can do is lie down and wait it out. Honestly I feel like rubbish and just wanted to be left alone. Besides, Lou is still feeling responsible, I don't want him feeling worse than he does."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Danny made no attempt to move, allowing Steve to welcome the much needed doctor. Dr. Pearce quickly set about checking Danny's vitals and then examining his ear.

"Have you been using the antibiotic ear drops?" Dr. Pearce set her otoscope to one side.

"Yeah, and taking the steroids and vertigo meds." Danny answered.

"Your ear canal is pretty inflamed, and there is a bit of a discharge. I spoke with Dr. Chung before I left and he was happy with how things are going. I'll prescribe some oral antibiotics and increase the steroids and vertigo meds for two days."

"So we shouldn't be worried? Everything is still looking good for a full recovery?" Steve was looking for reassurance.

"It's a small set back, and I'm sure Danny is feeling pretty miserable right now, but the patch looks good. Let's get those meds into him and I'm sure he will be feeling better soon. Maybe well enough to eat some of that lovely food I can smell."

Steve retrieved Danny's medication from the kitchen counter, while Dr. Pearce wrote up the prescription for the antibiotics. "If it's no better by tomorrow night call me again, and we will arrange for you to be reviewed by Dr. Chung." Dr. Pearce packed her things away and started to leave. "Feel better soon Danny."

Danny forced his eyes open, realising she was about to leave, and reached out and grabbed hold of her hand. "Wait, Andrea, don't go. Stay for some food. You came all the way over here, and I really appreciate it."

"And so you should, I don't do this for all my patients. Only the special ones." She joked.

Danny smiled up at her then forced himself to sit up so he could take the medication Steve was holding. Eyes closed he waited for the spinning to stop.

Steve watched as Dr. Pearce moved closer and supported Danny until he finally opened his eyes and reassured her he was ok. He couldn't help but smile at how comfortable the two of them were with each other. While Dr. Pearce was friendly with the whole team, she and Danny had a special relationship. Ever since the two of them had been held hostage together at the school Christmas fair, and Dr. Pearce had saved Danny's life, a special connection had been formed, and Steve couldn't help but wonder if the two of them would ever be more than just friends.

"Steve, Andrea's agreed to stay for something to eat. Are you staying too?" Danny's question broke Steve from his thoughts.

"Err, actually I ate a big lunch. You're in good hands, so I'll head out and fill your prescription." Steve wanted to give the two friends some time alone to see if his theory would evolve.

"Ok. Thanks." Danny was a little confused by Steven brisk exit.

"No problem, I'll be back in an hour." Steve picked up the prescription and headed out, relieved that Danny should hopefully be feeling much better once the new medication kicked in.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve looked up from the paperwork he had been attempting to complete for the past hour, and saw Danny enter his office. The smile on his friend's face told Steve all he needed to know. The latest check up with Dr. Chung had gone well.

"Here it is, all signed. I am officially signed off to return to desk duty. The vertigo has completely gone, and Dr. Chung thinks another week and my hearing will be good enough to pass the physical, and I can get back into the field." Danny waved a piece of paper back and forth.

"That's great news. I'm sorry I couldn't go with you but the governor has really been riding me for this paperwork."

"Don't worry about it, Lou admirably stepped in to provide transport for me. I'm now officially approved to drive, so your free access to my car is now revoked."

Lou, Chin and Kono entered the office. "Did he tell you the good news?" Lou bellowed.

"He did." Steve replied putting his pen down and deciding to call it a day. With Danny approved for desk duty he would be able to complete the paperwork instead of him. "So how about we hit Side Street to celebrate?"

"Sounds good to me?" Kono came over and gave Danny a hug. "Good to have you back Danny."

"Yeah, welcome back, brah." Chin slapped Danny on the back.

"Come on guys, first drink is on me." Lou announced, he was ready to celebrate Danny's recovery.

"What are we waiting for." Steve was the first one out the office. "First drink is on me though."

"Ok guys lets go, but can we swing back by Dr. Chung's office. I think I need my hearing re checked. I could have sworn I just heard Steve offer to buy a round." Danny's joke earned giggles from the rest of the team, and a dirty look from Steve.

 **The End**


End file.
